Harry and Hermione: Ron's the Matchmaker
by Gin-and-Tonic
Summary: Harry and Hermione love each other, but Hermione doesn't realize it yet. Will Ron go to desperate measures to make them realize that they're made for eachother? Plot will thicken. Read & Review! HH!
1. The Self Proclaimed Flirting Machine

**CHAPTER ONE**

The Self-Proclaimed Flirting Machine

* * *

"Harry!" Hermione chanted. "I've missed you so much!" She ran up to Harry, embracing him in a tight hug. They were riding on the Hogwarts Express ready to start their seventh year at Hogwarts. Harry blushed, making a burgundy color appear on his cheeks.  
  
"I've missed you too," he replied, breaking out of their hug.  
  
Hermione and Ron had dated briefly during their sixth year, but they had broken up because their feelings for each other had died out.  
  
"Have you seen Ron anywhere around here?" Hermione inquired. Harry grinned all-knowingly in reply.  
  
"Yeah, he was preoccupied though with a certain Lavender Brown, and he's now the self-proclaimed Flirting Machine!"  
  
Hermione broke into a fit of laughter, exactly what Harry was hoping she would do.  
  
They found a compartment that wasn't full of people, sat down, and began talking.  
  
"I hope Ron gets here soon," said Hermione. "It's been so long since all three of us have talked all together, you know?"  
  
"You're right," said Harry with a touch of sadness. "With the war and everything else going on I don't suppose we have many chances to. I mean, we haven't talked all summer."  
  
"I know," said Hermione, shooting a look at the compartment door earnestly. "Ron needs to march his freckled butt in here so we can get back to having a good time! All three of us, like it should be."  
  
"I don't think he needs to be here for us to have a good time," Harry said, adjusting himself on the seat akwardly. "Aren't you enjoying yourself talking to me?"  
  
Hermione understood what he was saying, and opened her mouth to say that that wasn't what she meant, but she was saved by Ron suddenly bursting into the compartment, dragging Lavender with him. "Hey Harry, hey Hermione, met my new girlfriend?"  
  
"You actually have a girlfriend? Where?" Harry said sarcastically, looking around the train compartment, purposely looking everywhere but at Lavender. Hermione nudged Harry in the ribs, and said, "That's great Ron. Yes, we all know Lavender."  
  
Harry said fighting back a laugh. Lavender smiled at Ron, gave him a small kiss on the cheek, and said, "See you at school." Then she walked out of the compartment.  
  
Ron grinned mischievously. "Why don't you have a girlfriend, Harry? Harry looked at Ron, Hermione, then at Ron again.  
  
"What?" Harry said, half-laughing, thinking either Ron had gone insane, or that it was just a joke. "Who would be my girlfriend?"  
  
Ron grinned slyly. This is gonna be good He thought.  
  
"Hermione."  
  
Harry looked around at Hermione, who didn't appear to be paying any attention to their conversation (thank Merlin) and was glancing at her chipped nails in distaste.  
  
"Ron, I want to have a talk with you," Harry said slyly. "Just a sec' Hermione."  
  
He grabbed Ron by the arm pulling him out of the train compartment violently.  
  
"What the hell are you thinking?" Harry hissed at Ron. "You know every detail of my feelings for Hermione. Then you go and pull a stunt like that!" he said, scowling.  
  
Ron was leaning against the wall, arms folded across his chest, smiling. " I just thought that you two would make a very nice couple."  
  
Ron chuckled. Harry chuckled as well in spite of himself.  
  
Ron chuckled because he knew something that Harry did not.  
  
He had a plan.  
  
"Why don't you ask her out?" Ron said. "If she says yes, then good for you, if she says no, then tell her you were joking and you were dared to ask her out!"  
  
Harry just stared at him before rolling his eyes, walking back into the compartment, and slamming the door behind him.  
  
No matter, Ron thought. There's always plan B.

* * *

**A/N:** I am in the process of revising the rest of my story. You will be able to tell which chapters have not been revised. TRUST ME.

* * *


	2. The Unfound Rights of Elven

****

**CHAPTER TWO**

The Unfound Rights of Elven

* * *

Plan B…. 

"What to do?" Ron muttered to himself.

He was in the Gryffindor common room when he realized that he had no Plan B. He was flipping through a book that seemed kind of dodgy, looking for anything that would help him. And that's when he spotted it. There, in spidery red writing:

* * *

**_The Telepathic Charm_**   
  
_A classic charm that has been around for hundreds of years. This charm enables you to think the thoughts of the person that you aimed your wand at. A terrific little charm, very simple to perform. Simply point your wand at the person you wish, and say, "Relgontium!" Presto, hear their thoughts in your head._

_**Note:** If the person realizes that you can hear there thoughts, the charm will cease to work for you.  
_

* * *

"That's it!" Ron said to himself. "I can listen to Hermione's thoughts and see if she is attracted to Harry! Ron, you're brilliant!"   
  
Ron crept down to the library, where Harry was reading Famous Quidditch Players Throughout the Years, and where Hermione was reading The Unfound Rights of Elven with rapt attention. They were in the back of the room; their books propped up on a small, round table.  
  
Ron looked at them and chuckled rather evilly. "This is going to be all too easy," he thought.

Ron crouched down on the other side of the bookshelf, pulled out his wand, and aimed it directly at Hermione. Neither one of them saw Ron, as they both had their faces buried behind their books.  
  
Ron muttered the simple spell. What looked like silver water shot out of the tip of his wand, circled the air directly above Hermione's head three times, and then dissolved in midair.  
  
Instantly a very chattery voice filled Ron's mind.  
  
_'House Elven have since the beginning of civilization been prejudiced. They have always been treated with the utmost cruelty, and they have been brainwashed to believe that this is right._ Hear, hear! _Harry Potter, the Boy Who Lived and who is famous for temporarily defeating He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named, freed one of the very few house elven that did not enjoy being enslaved._ Yes, Harry is a kind soul. Poor dear. He shouldn't have all that responsibility on his shoulders, with Lord Voldemort…His shoulders....'

Hermione glanced over at Harry.

'He has broad shoulders. Nice face too…'  
  
Ron now smiled, put his wand back in his pocket, stood up, and cleared his throat so that Harry and Hermione would know he was there. They both looked up from their books. Or, in Hermione's case, her Harry.  
  
"Oh, hi Ron!" Hermione said.

Ron smiled. "Part One of Plan B complete. Now off to Part Two!," Ron thought. "Hermione," Ron started. "Can I talk to you a sec?"  
  
"Sure," Hermione said. Ron led her to the other end of the library, where no other students were. "What are you up to this time?" Hermione asked sardonically. Ron just smiled. "You like Harry, don't you?" Ron said. Hermione snorted.  
  
"Of course I like him, you and Harry are my two closest friends!"  
  
"No," Ron said quickly. "I mean, like him in the other way."  
  
Hermione just stared at Ron. He could tell for sure in her eyes that she had indeed fallen in love with Harry, but Ron wanted to find out if she'd admit it.  
  
Hermione's gave him a why-in-the-world-did-you-think-that kind of look.  
  
"Did you get hit with a bludger in your last quidditch match?"  
  
Hermione shook her head in a don't-know-what-he-was- thinking way, and headed back to the place where she was sitting before.

* * *


	3. In Which Malfoy Is Stupid

**CHAPTER THREE**

In Which Malfoy Is Stupid

* * *

Ron was in a rather organized mood (which didn't happen too often) so he decided to focus this organized energy into creating a vague schedule for the day, with his own commentary.

* * *

_RONALD BILLIUS WEASLEY'S SCHEDULE_

1. Breakfast. After all, a Keeper like me can't work on an empty stomach!

2. Quidditch game. Gryffindor will kick some Slytherin butt!

3. Hogsmeade trip. Harry and Hermione, watch out!

4. Lunch. Ah, more food….Yum…

5. Fooling around in the library. I should really rephrase that…

6. Make a plan with what I bought from Hogsmeade.

7. Dinner. Make reference to commentary on number four.

8. Challenge Harry to a game of Wizards Chess. I will kick his pathetic unfreckled rear.

9. Lights out. Ooh la la…

* * *

Ron pulled away from the piece of parchment a few minutes later, satisfied with what he had written, a big inkblot on his nose. Fortunately for him his mirror told him of this and Ron wiped it off before anyone saw. 

First on my schedule, breakfast, Ron thought. Harry was still asleep, and Ron didn't want to wake him, so he went down to breakfast alone. He took a seat next to Hermione. She had her Arithmancy book propped up against her goblet of orange juice. She looked at Ron, a concerned and serious, expression on her face.   
  
"Why didn't you bring your class books? You're supposed to be studying for N.E.W.T's." Ron looked at Hermione like she'd gone insane or had hit her head hard.

"Hermione, we've been here less than a week."

"But N.E.W.Ts are so important for your future wizarding career -" Hermione was cut off by the sudden appearance of Draco Malfoy.

"I have a bad feeling about this," thought Ron sullenly.

"Mudblood, where's Potter?" chimed Draco, coming up behind her, trying to sound concerned, eyes wide. "Is he hiding under his bed, shaking, afraid to face a real Quidditch team like the one the Slytherin's have?"

"Malfoy, if anyone should be under their bed shaking in fear, it should be you. How many times have you beaten us at quidditch?" Hermione pretended to count on her fingers, then pretended to look confused. "Oh, that's right, _none_."

Malfoy's face turned a brilliant shade of purple that would make Ron's ears appreciative of the display. "You know, there are _other_ reasons why he could be terrified to come down to come down," he said in a deadly dark voice. "Maybe he was horrified at the prospect of seeing your repulsive, mangled, distorted_ face_!"

Suddenly there was a loud crack out of no where. A few yells could be heard, and whispers of, 'What was that?'

Malfoy lay unconscious on the floor. Many boils were springing up on his skin, and his hair was now striped in red and gold, Gryffindor's colors. Ron and Hermione looked up in surprise to see Harry neatly tuck his wand back into his pocket. Evidently he had woken.   
  
Harry trotted over to Ron and Hermione, being careful to step all over Malfoy's face along the way. A few people were turning around to see what had caused the noise (if they hadn't all ready) , but since they didn't see anything (Harry had kicked Malfoy under the table) they just went back to eating their meals.   
  
"I'm not going to take any dung from Malfoy today," Harry muttered to Ron and Hermione, taking a seat next to them.   
  
"What did you do to him?" Ron inquired in awe. 

"But Harry, Malfoy's the Slytherin Seeker, the game will be called off since he can't play!" Hermione said worried.   
  
Harry stared blankly into his bowl of porridge. "Oh, Malfoy'll come around soon enough - not that I care," Harry said calmly.

"That was really sweet of you Harry," said Hermione quietly. "You didn't have to do that to Malfoy."

Harry smiled. "It was nothing."

_Yes!_ Ron thought. _Ask her out! Ask her out you moron!!_

"Hermione," Harry said, fidgeting slightly, "Um, I know that there's only a couple minutes left until Ron and I have to head out onto the pitch, but…could I ask you something first?"

"Uh, sure, Harry," said Hermione, not quite meeting his eyes.

"Would you like to go out -"

Hermione's eyes widened slightly - but right then Professor Dumbeldore walked over to Harry.

_**NOOOO!**_ Thought Ron, slamming his fist on the table. Harry, Hermione, and Dumbledore shot him questioning looks.

"Nothing," he muttered.

Dumbledore turned to Harry and said, "I think your watch must be slow, because all the other team members are all on the fields."

As Ron predicted, Harry stood up quickly, apologized to Hermione, and ran out of the room, not forgetting to tug Ron behind him.

* * *


	4. Ron, Ruler of the World

**CHAPTER FOUR**

Ron, Ruler of the World

* * *

Ron decided to keep Harry company in the hospital wing. Yes, he had gotten himself hurt again. Three broken ribs, from Malfoy shoving him. Madam Pomfrey insisted that Harry stay overnight. To pass the time, they played wizards chess, and Harry actually won. They did their homework, talked about Quidditch and muggle games.

It was nearly 10 o'clock before Madam Pomfrey ordered Ron to leave. "See you tomorrow, Harry."

"Ok. Bye." Ron headed up to the Gryffindor common room quietly, after waking up the very grumpy Fat Lady. He decided to stay up and study what he had gotten from Hogsmeade earlier that day, after the game was finished.. It was a small book, with many blank white pages, not unlike Riddle's diary they found in the second year. This small blank book cost all the Galleons he had won from playing poker with Harry.

The book had two uses: It could be used to control the brain, or could be used as sort of a mind reader. But, as Ron read, "_Not for illegal, sexual, or otherwise inappropriate uses. If used for such a purpose, the ministry will automatically be notified and the book will cease to work_."

"Darn," Ron muttered under his breath. "I could have made Professor Snape walk off a mountain and make it look as if he had committed suicide." Ron read the directions for the "brain controlling" use and took out a quill. He wrote the words

"Hermione Granger" in the top left-hand corner of the first page of the book. Then, just below her name, he wrote,

"You're thirsty. Go to the common room for a drink of water." Ron doubted it would work; but it was worth a shot. A couple minutes later, Hermione walked down the staircase from the girl's dormitories leading to the common room.

"R -Ron? W - what are you doing here?" Hermione asked sleepily, rubbing her eyes.

"Oh, nothing much. I couldn't sleep in the boy's dormitories because Neville's snores were louder than usual tonight," Ron lied. " What are _you_ doing here?" Ron asked.

"Just getting a -" she yawned, " - drink of water."

So the book did work, Ron thought happily. "Hermione - did you know what Harry was going to ask earlier?" Hermione blushed very deeply, but did not reply.

"Come on, _admit_ it Mione, you know you love him back! He was going to ask you out!"

Hermione still didn't say a word, but poured herself water out of a silver pitcher, and headed back up to the girl's dormitories.

"Girls," Ron muttered to himself, shaking his head. He turned back toward the book. "Now for the mind-reading part," Ron said to himself. He read the directions, and then began to write. He wrote "Draco Malfoy" in the top right hand corner of a new page.

Then he scribbled right below the name, "What is your deepest, darkest secret?" Then, right below where Ron had written the question, words started to flow onto the page, which read this:

"I love Ginny Weasley." Ron turned paler than a ghost usually was. GINNY? His own little sister? What the - His thoughts were cut off by Crookshanks crawling down the stairs and purring loudly. He hopped onto Ron's lap, looking up at him expectantly as though wanting to be petted. Ron stroked his glistening golden coat a few times before sighing deeply.

"I will kill that bloody ferret," he said, too tired to kill Draco right now. "I don't know about you," he said, scratching behind Crookshanks's ears, "But I really am beat. If I could find out a way to get Harry and Hermione together, strangle Malfoy for being taken to my little sister, and on top of all have a good time, I'm happy." Ron looked into Crookshank's big yellow eyes.

Then, seeing snow beginning to fall outside the common room window, he had a grand idea. The only thing was, he wasn't sure if it would work.

* * *

The next morning, while the others were at breakfast, Ron went searching for Dumbledore: he was going to put his idea into action.

When he had made his way over to where Professor Dumbledore was, he knocked on the great oak door very loudly, not knowing what the password was to get inside. The door opened swiftly and revealed the old and feeble Professor, his half-moon spectacles glinting in the morning sunshine.

"Ah, Mr. Weasley, do come in," he said warmly, stepping aside to make a space in which Ron could walk through. Dumbledore sat down, and motioned for Ron to do the same.

"I see you haven't brought the usual gang along with you," he announced, a slight sound of curiosity mingled in his kind voice.

"Yeah Professor," Ron replied, looking away and scratching the back of his neck. "You see, I had and - er - idea. And I think it might accomplish some things that I've been trying to do, as well as entertain other people," Ron broke off, not knowing how to explain what his idea was.

"Understandable," Dumbledore said coolly. "Go on."

"Well - Many people enjoyed the last time we hosted a ball here. And I was thinking - maybe we could do something similar, perhaps a Christmas ball or something like that. It could be great fun," Ron said hurriedly.

Dumbledore stroked his chin thoughtfully. "It is definitely an idea the staff and I could think over. Sounds nice, in light of the holiday spirits and everything else," Dumbledore said, standing up and pacing around.

"Yes, definitely something to think about. Good idea, I say. Spirits aren't so high with the War, what we need now is a Christmas ball to liven Hogwarts up a bit… In the meantime, Mr. Weasley, what, may I ask, will you accomplish by our school throwing a Christmas ball?"

Ron smiled, his ears reddening slightly. "Oh, nothing much, it just so happens that I was -er-trying to get a couple people together, and-"

"Mr. Potter and Mrs. Granger, I daresay?" Dumbledore asked. Ron blushed even deeper, and Professor Dumbledore seemed to use that as the answer to his own question. "Yes - in my time, I was the old matchmaker. I even helped get your mum and dad together," he added smartly, nodding to Ron, an obvious look of amusement on his face.

"Best be off," Ron said hastily. He really didn't want to here about how his parents got together. "Don't want to end up late for Charms." And with that, he bid Dumbledore a good-bye and rushed back to the Great Hall, in a slightly better mood then he was before.

* * *


	5. Intestines as Shoelaces

**CHAPTER FIVE**

Intestines as Shoelaces

* * *

The very next day, Professor Dumbledore confirmed that Hogwarts would indeed be hosting a Christmas ball. "This is the grand idea of a student," he said, his voice booming throughout the Great Hall, where all the people were eating breakfast.

"Most of the staff," Dumbledore continued, shooting a brief look at Snape, "Support this idea greatly. If you made a good friend or two when the Beauxbatons and Durmstrang's came here for the Triwizard Tournament, then you are allowed to send them an owl, inviting them to the ball as well."

The faces of the people in their House tables shone with excitement, and they began to whisper to the person sitting next to them.

Dumbledore cleared his throat and went on. "The Ball will take place on December seventh, at the end of the term, right before Christmas break begins, at seven o' clock. We will also have a Christmas feast at that time. Also, if you may have any ideas for the decorations, music, suggestions, or maybe some interesting things to include in the ball, please see Mr. Ronald Weasley for assistance."

Dumbledore sat back down at the staff's table, and began eating his scrambled eggs. Instantly about a hundred people circled around Ron and bombarded him with ideas and questions.

"Can you book the Weird Sisters?"

"Maybe you could have enchanted icicles hanging from the ceiling, that would be neat."

"Why are you the one we have to talk to if we have any ideas?"

"Do you think that you can have a booth where couples can get their pictures taken?"

Malfoy walked over to where Ron was sitting. "Hey, Weasley - can you make it a Masquerade?"

Ron didn't enjoy talking to him, but felt that he had to reply all the same. "Yeah, I guess. Why?"

"None of your business," Draco said coolly. "Also, give this to your sister, and don't tell her it's from me."

Malfoy reached into his robes and handed Ron a green envelope with a letter obviously inside.

"Get your owl to deliver it, I don't want a bloody thing to do with your little escapades Malferret," Ron spat.

"My owl's out delivering another message," he replied. "Just give it to her. Don't read it. Trust me, if you do, I'll know."

* * *

Ron delivered the letter to Ginny later on, and she read it through, looking close to tears about something, stomping up towards the girl's dormitory. Ron didn't even ask her what it was about - there was no way she would tell him.

* * *

Ron made a small box where people could write down their ideas and questions on a piece of parchment along with their name, and put them in that box. At the end of the day Ron would check the box to see all the new things written down on the paper inside. There were a few that caught his eye, such as:_Ron, what are you playing at? Are you the one that had the idea for the ball? Why does Dumbledore want everyone going to YOU if they have a question or something? Well anyway I know whom I'M asking, but really, Ron. This is a big job, setting up a ball on your own. Maybe you could check in the library for a book called Magical Decorating Ideas. I made Lockhart an enchanted Valentine that sang and blew kisses by using the information in that book. Maybe, if you are indeed in charge of the decorations for the ball, would find the book useful for something like that. See you in Potions later._

_Love from  
  
Hermione_

Ron smirked when he read the next one.

_Ron, the ball's a great idea! Do you think I should ask Hermione? What if she has already been asked by someone? What if Neville asks her again or something? Good luck mate, see you in potions. I want to make a potion that makes me have a muscular body, just for one day. Hmm…_

_Harry_

Ron's smirk fell when he read the following, however.

_Weasley,_

_Meet me at the back of the library after lunch. We'll be late for Potions, but since I happen to be his favorite student, I can back us up. We need to talk about what we discussed earlier._

_D.M._  
  
Ron could only think of one person who had the initials D.M: Draco Malfoy.

Ron cautiously met Malfoy at the library after lunch, as the letter had told him to. He carried his wand with him, just in case it was some sort of trick. Ron walked to the back table, and saw Malfoy, who, for once, was not accompanied by Crabbe and Goyle.

"Hello Weasley," he said calmly. Ron wondered why he didn't have the usual sarcasm in his voice.

"Now, let me explain something to you that I haven't told anyone else. I really want to invite your sister to the ball. I really, really like her. I need you to help me."

Ron's stomach plummeted. So he did want to ask his little sister. But did he want Malfoy to? Ron thought very hard. He was very protective over his sister. But Malfoy loved his sister nonetheless. And even though Malfoy usually was nasty and cruel, all Ron thought was that he must have a soft side deep down. Very, very, very deep down.

"I will help you Malfoy," said Ron through gritted teeth, "But I swear that if you hurt her in any conceivable way I will cut open your stomach, pull out your intestines, slice them up, and use them for my shoelaces!"

Draco smirked. "You'll probably do that anyway. After all, how else are you going to afford the shoelaces?"

Fortunately for Draco, Ron could tell he was joking.

* * *

Ron had decided to completely forget about using the small book that controlled the mind. In case he really needed to, anyway. He decided that it caused too much trouble, and that he really didn't need to know everyone's secrets. Besides, the grand ball was coming up, and Ron would be kept busy by making sure Harry went with Hermione. Very, very busy….

* * *


	6. The Bulgarian Duckfoot

**CHAPTER SIX**

The Bulgarian Duckfoot

* * *

Ron had managed to not only convince Ginny to go to the Masquerade with Draco, but to let him read her letter as well:

_Dear Gin,_

_We don't speak to each other that often,_

_But when I look at you, my stone face starts to soften,_

_Though there's fights between our families,_

_Will you go to the Masquerade with me, please?_

_Sincerely,_

_Your Dragon in Shining Armor_

All Ron could think was, _Since when did Malfoy become a frigging Hufflepuff?_ Actually, that's not all Ron was thinking. He was also wondering why Ginny was crying when she read that. He'd have to ask her later.

The next few days went by as quick as flash, and they couldn't have been stranger. All the girls were comparing the dresses that they were going to wear for the ball, or deciding which dress they were going to wear. At least Harry was more relaxed about finding a date for the ball this time. Last time he was obligated to choose so fast; as all the champions were going to open the dance.

But, luckily, this time Harry had decided to ask Hermione once and for all. The ball was in one week, and today it was Friday. Harry figured that he could ask her today. If she turned him down, he could shut himself in his dormitory and not come out until Monday! Harry told his plan to Ron, who was utterly delighted, but told him not to have such a negative attitude.

The hours, minutes and seconds went by in the blink of an eye, and it came time for Harry to ask Hermione. She was in the common room, sitting by the fire. She was the only one there. "Um- Hi Hermione," Harry said, more loudly than he had intended. Hermione gave a surprised jump, then turned around to face him.

"Oh, hello Harry, you startled me!" She said, half laughing, suprised.

Harry sat down next to Hermione on the sofa, blushing even though he hadn't said anything yet. Just ask her and get it over with, he thought. Whatever happens happens, she'll still be my best friend. Harry had opened his mouth, about ready to ask her, when suddenly all the color drained out of his face. "Hello Herm-own-inny! I vos looking for you everywhere!"

Krum was back.  
  
Harry was mouthing wordlessly in surprise. He was staring at this Quidditch player, thinking _What in the name of Merlin - _

"Oh, Harry!" Krum said cheerfully. "Hello Harry! It's been a long time, hasn't it?" Harry slowly stood up, almost too shocked to move another inch.

"Harry, I mailed Krum a letter, inviting him to the ball. He'll be coming with me." She was smiling brilliantly. "Isn't it great? Maybe you can go fly together or something." Hermione looked very happy, except for her dull, dead eyes, oddly disturbing Harry. There was no happiness in them.

A few minutes later when he had excused himself from the Bulgarian duckfoot, he was lying on his four poster dully.

_How could I have been so stupid_, Harry thought. _Hermione's my best friend, not my girlfriend, date or partner for a dance - and she never will be!_ Harry drew the covers over his four-poster, resolving that he would still go to the ball the next day. If Hermione didn't like him then there was no use waiting around for her.

And so, Harry fell into a restless sleep, a vague image of Hermione's dull, dead eyes haunting him as he slept.

* * *

The next morning, at breakfast, Harry avoided Hermione at all costs. "I should've asked her sooner," Harry was telling Ron as they headed for Herbology. "I should've remembered. Hermione is the thing that Krum would've missed most. Great. Like I need a famous international quidditch player as an enemy."

Ron heard the sarcasm and started laughing. "Harry, it's not your fault or Hermione's fault. You wanted to ask her, how could she've known? Hermione brought Krum over, how could you've known?" As they were walking over to Greenhouse three, Harry saw Cho smelling a flower daintily.

Then Harry and Ron thought of something at the same time: What if Cho could make Hermione jealous? Harry rushed over to Cho. "Cho, do you have a date for the ball this evening?" Cho looked up, shaking her head. "Are you implying anything?" she snapped. She was still touchy of their breakup from their fifth year.

"Well, yes," Harry started. "Would you like to come with me?"

* * *


	7. Krum is a Whiner

**CHAPTER SEVEN**

Krum is a Whiner

* * *

It was December seventh, and as seven o' clock drew nearer, Harry had to decide which one of his costumes to wear. He dressed up in costume in honor of the masquerade. He finally decided on the mask was a lion face, and his robes of Gryffindor colors.

He and Ron had come up with a new plan: Maybe seeing Harry and Cho together would make Hermione jealous, and, as Ron phrased, it would, "kick Krum out of the picture and confess how she really feels." Even though he had tried to tame his hair, his efforts resulted in failure, as he pretty much knew it would.

"Oh well," Harry said to himself, pulling on his shoes and standing up to get a better look of himself in the mirror. "Things could be worse. I could've had to wear the dress robes that belong to Ron."

"I heard that!" Ron called from the bathroom in the boy's dormitories. Harry and Ron laughed.

They were a bit better now though, because Ron had performed a spell to change the maroon color of his robes to a nice inky-blue tone, with a mask of the night sky to match. He had also diminished the ruffles and lace completely around the neckline, cuffs and ankles. "I told Cho I'd meet her at the entrance to the great hall at five minutes till seven," Harry said, looking up at Ron curiously.

"I just remembered," Harry said to Ron. "Who're you going with?" "Oh, that," Ron muttered, blushing. "A girl named Mandy." He looked at Harry's blank look. "She's in Ravenclaw. Quite pretty, and really nice, from what I've heard." Harry chose not to ask what happened between him and Lavender.

They made their way down from the boy's dormitories down to the Great Hall entrance. Cho was there, dressed in red with a demon mask. Harry chuckled, thinking it was cute. Ron's date was standing there beside her as well.

"Hello ladies," said Ron very coyly. "Shall we make our way in?" He offered Mandy his arm, and Harry followed suit with Cho. Harry pushed open the mighty oak doors and the two couples made their way into the Great Hall.  
  
Right off the bat Harry realized that this Ball would be much different from the Yule Ball they had in the previous year. Enchanted snow was drifting down daintily from the high ceiling above, and from somewhere, though Harry did not see any speakers or musical equipment, a soft, graceful, calming melody was playing.

Not many people had arrived yet, so the sound of hundreds of people chatting away was yet to be heard. ("Thank goodness," Ron said, hastily slumping down into a chair. "I'll get to eat before anyone else.") Small circular tables were positioned against the wall, with two to six rosewood chairs to go with them. Harry, Ron, Mandy and Cho took one with six chairs, so when Hermione and Krum came, they could sit with them as well.

They looked along the staff table and saw that Professor Dumbledore, Professor Flitwick, Filch, and Hagrid were already there. The other teachers, as Mandy overheard Professor Dumleldore saying, were helping bring in huge Christmas trees to place around the hall. As more people entered, Harry noticed something suspicious: Three, what looked like full grown men, in black hooded cloaks, huddled in a corner, murmuring to each other in low, soft voices. Harry would have investigated more if a tap on his shoulder hadn't distracted him.

He turned around to see who had tapped him, and discovered Hermione and Krum, who had just arrived, and were trying to get Harry's attention. "Hello, Harry," said Hermione in a would-be-cheerful voice, sitting at a chair positioned next to him. "You were staring into space, I didn't know if you saw us come in or not."

"Oh - No, I just was looking at - well - never mind. You look lovely, by the way, Hermione," Harry said, looking at Hermione.

Hermione's cheeks turned pink as she said, "Thanks."

Viktor Krum was standing behind Hermione, and he looked somewhat sulky, surveying the chairs, as if it were causing him great pain to watch Hermione sit next to another boy, and he himself therefore having to sit next to Cho because of it. He then spoke, clearing his throat. "Herm-own-inny, vy can't vee just sit at another table by ourselves? It looks like a puzzle, how can all 'ze couples sit togezer."

"Well, Viktor, it doesn't matter that much. How about all the couples sit across from each other? We won't have to strain our necks constantly looking side to side, at least."

Krum looked like he didn't like this plan too much either, because he would still have to sit next to Cho, whom he considered a stranger, and Hermione would be next to Harry, which made Krum feel uncomfortable. But, if he had any disagreements, he hid them, forced a smile at Hermione and sat down next to Cho. The Great Hall was slowly starting to fill with more and more people. It was one minute till seven o' clock, and the Christmas Ball was sure to begin any minute, and it would surely be an event that they would always remember.

* * *


	8. Ron Will Be Obese One Day

**CHAPTER EIGHT**

Ron Will Be Obese One Day

* * *

When everyone who was planning on attending the masquerade appeared present, Dumbledore, who was standing at the front of the Great Hall, clapped his long fingered hands to get everyone's attention.

"Hello everybody!" He began. "Tomorrow is the day before Christmas break begins, so use tomorrow to do all of your packing and scheduling, for we must take a well deserved break and - er - party!" 

All the students clapped enthusiastically, and a few hoots could be heard from the crowd. Harry and Ron were not alone thinking that it was very funny hearing a 157 year old man talk like he was a hip teenager.

Professor Trelawney, however, looked quite worried, sitting along with all the other teachers at the staff table. She was examining every inch of the Great Hall with her small beady eyes, which, Harry could see, looked nervous behind those great big spectacles that made her look like a grasshopper. Did she know something that the other teachers did not? 

Right then, Harry's thoughts were drawn back to reality as the Weird Sisters mounted a circular platform, the hangings of their artfully torn robes swaying as they walked. "Way to go, Ron!" Harry and Hermione said together, leaning over to give Ron a pat on the back.

"How did you manage to book the Weird Sisters?" Hermione asked Ron, looking over at Ron in awe.

"My little secret," Ron said, putting two of his fingers to his lips as a sign that he wasn't going to tell.

Then they struck up a song, a very fast one, and as everyone could see, the one playing the electric guitar was leaning back and forth, jumping around, and putting lots of emphasis on their music. A few couples slowly got out of their seats and began to dance, snapping their fingers and twirling in time with the music. "Vood you like to dance Herm-own-ninny?" Krum asked Hermione in a surly voice, standing up. 

"Okay," Hermione said brightly. "See you in a minute, everybody," she added to Harry, Ron, Cho and Mandy.

Ron then realized that this ball also had a feast, so, he looked at his menu, looked down at his plate and said, "STEAK!" enthusiastically. He very much enjoyed this method of dining, and also enjoyed it in his fourth year during the Yule Ball. Soon afterward when Ron had finished his steak and everybody had eaten, Harry asked Cho to dance and Ron asked Mandy.

The Weird Sisters struck up a slow song. All the couples danced once to the song, including Harry, who was feeling a bit nervous with Cho. The next song, however, turned out to be another song which Harry liked much better. He felt the blood pounding in his ears as he walked over to Hermione, who was sitting down, drinking hot apple cider. 

"Hermione, want to dance with me?" Harry asked, hoping his voice sounded much braver than he felt. Hermione looked quite surprised at this, and she turned around to face Krum, who had just told his plate to give him more potatoes.

"Viktor, do you mind?" Hermione said in a hopeful-sounding voice, which Harry was happy to hear. "No, Herm-own-ninny," he said cautiously, turning to look up at Harry. "I don't mind." So Harry led Hermione out onto the dance floor, and they started to dance.

* * *


	9. The Magical Megaphone of Doom

**CHAPTER NINE**

The Magical Megaphone of Doom

* * *

Harry could tell something was going wrong. There was a quiet murmur throughout the hall; and all the teachers were looking worried, especially Professor Trelawney, seemed to be ecstatic with fear. "My Inner Eye is clouded, more than ever before. I fear much danger…" Since Harry had known her to predict real prophecies - though once in a very, very great while - this worried him.

Harry, still dancing with Hermione, who seemed to have noticed something was happening too, inched forward to the staff table with every twirl and hop-step to be able to here what the teachers were saying better.

"How could this have happened?"

"Do you think that this has to do with – well – _them?"_

"What? Missing?"

"Yes – Lavender Brown, wasn't it?"

Harry's stomach plummeted. He had forgotten; Lavender was Ron's _girlfriend_, why wouldn't they go with each other to the ball? Harry and Hermione seemed to have realized this at the same time, for they looked at each other with puzzled expressions on their faces, then darted over to Ron.

Ron, who had sat down and was now stuffing his face full of pot roast, didn't seem to notice anything peculiar was going on. Mandy seemed to think it was funny that a person could eat so much and still act as if they were still hungry.

"Ron," Harry said quickly. "Why didn't you go with Lavender? To this ball, I mean?"

"I dunno," said Ron thickly (he had just stuffed a chicken leg in his mouth). "I couldn't find her anywhere. I would've asked her today; I doubted she would have gone with anyone else…" He broke off, shrugging, took another chicken leg off a silver platter, and started gnawing on it like a dog.

Harry and Hermione exchanged dark looks. Mandy looked at Ron sternly, as if now realizing that she'd only be asked so that Ron wouldn't go to the ball partnerless. Ron didn't seem to notice Mandy's scowl.

Hermione started running back up to the staff table to see what was going on, Harry closely behind. But then they saw around twenty other students trying to overhear as well, so they just decided not to.

Suddenly, Professor McGonagall took a big magical megaphone and walked out into the middle of the dance floor. The Weird Sisters stopped playing abruptly. Everything was dead quiet now.

"Will the Head Boy and Girl please lead their house back to their common rooms; teachers and staff please come to my office unless told otherwise. The ball has been canceled until further notice." A loud screechy feedback came as Professor McGonagall lowered the megaphone.

Harry's heart sank, knowing that this could lead to nothing good.

* * *


	10. Get Out of Here, You Alien, You!

**CHAPTER TEN**

Get out of here, you alien, you!

* * *

Having said goodbye to Mandy and Cho, who went l to their dormitories, Harry, Ron, Hermione and Krum went up to the Gryffindor Tower. They all went to sit down in the common room; they were the only ones there.

Everybody else was going up to bed, and they caught phrases such as, "Why do ya think the balls been called off?" and "Hmmm… Darn, I wanted to see if I could get an autograph from one of the Weird Sisters…"

"What do you reckon's going on?" inquired Ron, who had taken a lambchop that he had snuck from the ball out from under the sleeve of his robes, devouring it.

"For heaven's _sake, _Ron, will you cut it out with this food?" said Hermione, ignoring him. "I don't want you throwing up everywhere…. If you go to the hospital wing you'll miss lessons and be behind on your work!" said the annoyed Hermione earnestly, whipping out the lamb chop from out of Ron's grasp and putting it in the fire hastily.

Harry smiled. Yes, he thought, that was Hermione, schoolwork before anything else - even your health.

Hermione then answered Ron's question. "If you even _cared _about what was going onyou just _might _have listened in on what the teachers were saying. They mentioned Lavender missing…. But I bet you could care less about her."

Ron gave a guilty squirm in his seat. "The only reason I went with Mandy was because I didn't want to look like an idiot going by _myself_. I didn't go because I didn't want to go with Lavendar."

Hermione looked at Ron sternly then said, "You will look more of an idiot when Lavender finds out that you were not the least bit interested in trying to _find _her! Of course in _Hogwarts, a History _it states that there are over three thousand staircases here… But that's not the point. You should have not gone at all than with Mandy! It's very rude. I can just imagine what your explanation to Lavender will be…." Hermione put on a very flat, stupid sounding voice on, mimicking Ron, and slouching over to one side.

"'Uh, Lavender, since I barely looked anywhere for you and couldn't find you… I didn't even stop to _consider _that something bad might have happened to you… I just went right along and took another girl so I wouldn't damage my image…But I still like you anyway!'" Hermione's voice resumed now. "_No _consideration at all…" Hermione was starting to look quite angry now.

Ron stood up, shaking with anger. "You wouldn't know anything, if your nose is always buried in a book. You wouldn't have a free schedule to study these types of things if you were already studying for something like the next exam. Heck, what do I know, you could be reading up on the earth because it's not your home planet and doesn't contain your own species." At this, Harry and Hermione both stood up. Hermione looked as if someone had slapped her.

"That was _completely_ beside the point!"

"Are you just trying to avoid the subject?"

"Guys, come on, break it up!"

"Ron, please would you just calm down?"

"I'm _not _calming down until I get an apology from the alien!"

"I AM NOT AN ALIEN!"

And with that Hermione stormed off to her dormitories, leaving Harry looking concerned, Krum confused, and Ron triumphant.

_This is exactly why they broke up last year_, Harry thought.

* * *

When Ron and Harry went up to the boy's dormitories (Krum was sleeping in the common room) they talked softly so as to not wake Neville, Seamus and Dean.

"You know Ron, it wouldn't hurt to lay off the poor girl. She's just trying to help everyone and then you go --" Harry's words were cut off by a piercing scream that shook the Gryffindor Tower.

At once the entire lot of the Gryffindors came running down into the common room, shortly followed by Professor McGonagall.

"Settle down, now, settle down. Is everyone here?"

_Yes_, Harry thought to himself, catching his breath from running down the stairs. _Yes, it looked like everyone was here_.

All the first, second, third, fourth, fifth, sixth, and seventh year boys, all the first, second, third, fourth, fifth, sixth, and seventh year girls… But wait, Harry thought to himself. He looked at the group of seventh year girls. Of course Lavender was missing, but it was something else, something that Harry couldn't quite place. Then it hit him.

Hermione was gone.

* * *


	11. Beware Blossom!

**CHAPTER ELEVEN**

Beware Blossom!

* * *

The following day nearly everyone started packing to go home for Christmas. Two disappearances had reminded them of only one thing: the Chamber of Secret attacks. But what made the mood so tense that day was the thought that the bodies weren't even found.  
  
"At least we knew what had happened to the people when the Chamber was opened. Now they could be dead or just have coincidentally - er - gotten lost."  
  
"I don't think so Ron," Harry said, trying to keep his voice steady. " 'Don't reckon that Hermione could get lost going up a one-way staircase to her dormitory and scream for no apparent reason, then mysteriously evaporate."  
  
Ron blushed, embarrassed. "Well, let's see you try to come up with a better theory," he said sheepishly.  
  
Harry's forehead furrowed. This was Hermione's area of expertise, not his. And for once he couldn't consult her for help.  
  
"Well..." Harry said slowly.  
  
His thoughts were suddenly interrupted by a large barn owl that landed in his bowl of oatmeal. What looked like a letter from Hagrid was clasped in his beak. Harry took the letter from it, and let it sip some of his milk before letting out a feeble hoot of thanks and flying back to Hagrid's hut.  
  
Harry had unfolded the letter, which was covered in Hagrid's untidy scrawl. Ron edged over closer to Harry so he could read over his shoulder.  
  
Hello there! Any sign of Hermione? What about that other girl, Lavender Brown? I reckon their bound to turn up sooner or later. Wouldn't worry if I were you. I found a very cute little fella down in me pumpkin patch, and I wanted you to see him to take your mind off things. Say, round three? His name is 'Blossom'. And bring something yellow along with yeh like a pair of socks or a hat. Whatever you got. The creature, you see is attracted to the color yellow. Trusts people wearing yellow. Scares Fang out of his wits though, the ol' coward! Cheers, Hagrid  
  
Harry and Ron looked at each other nervously. Whatever Hagrid though of as being cute usually turned out to be a ferocious monster. Add fangs or poisonous breath and you'll only make it better.  
  
They concluded that, at three, they indeed could be going to visit this mysterious creature he dubbed, "Blossom," but in the meantime Ron had invited Harry to stay with his family Christmas break, and they needed to pack up their stuff.  
  
"But what about Hermione? And Lavender? Will they just be forgotten this Christmas?" Harry asked Ron.  
  
"We can ask Dumbledore to send us an owl if either one is found over Christmas break."  
  
"Whatever you say, but I really have this gut feeling that something bad happened to them."  
  
Marching down to Hagrid's hut five hours later, a cool breeze brushed against the faces of Ron and Harry. If Hermione were there, the wind would have gently blown upon her face too. Harry pondered this thought, then realized something: Hermione was the brainy one, the wise one, and the one you always looked on if you needed reference. Ron was the hilarious redhead who was very supportive.

_But where do I fit in?_ Harry thought silently, stepping upon a few maple leaves, crackling under his feet. _I couldn't exist without Hermione's help on homework or wisdom, and without Ron I wouldn't have the humor and support I needed to get through all the dangerous tasks I have done before. Without Hermione, no one would have even come close to discovering that their had been a basilisk in the pipes five years before._

_If Ron hadn't had complete faith in me the first year I probably wouldn't have been able to get the flying key we needed to unlock the door leading onto the chessboard. In the third year if Hermione hadn't chosen to take so many classes and gotten the permission to use a time turner, Sirius have would be soulless, and Buckbeak would be no more. In our fourth year, if Ron and Hermione hadn't helped me with the third task I wouldn't know half the spells to defeat the obstacles, which means that I would have had a harder time getting to the Cup._

_I couldn't have triumphed over anything if Ron and Hermione hadn't been beside me all the way. In our fifth year, I couldn't have even lived without their support! Especially after Sirius died. What if they didn't exist? Harry thought, more leaves crunching under his cold feet. With out them, what would the famous Harry Potter be?_

* * *


	12. Merlin, This Tastes Like Food!

**CHAPTER TWELVE**

Merlin, This Tastes Like Food!

* * *

"'Ello there! Come in, come in, I just finished makin' some tea! An' wait till you see me new creature. Just a beauty!"

Harry and Ron had reached Hagrid's hut, and the massive half-giant was now beckoning them inside. Hagrid closed the door softly as they walked in, and pointed to a pile of cakes that were sitting in a dish on a table.

"Just made 'em." Hagrid, who caught a glimpse of Harry and Ron wincing, said, "An' this time they're much better, 'cause Blossom helped me make 'em."

At this, Ron spoke. "_Blossom? _As in the creature you were talking about?"

Hagrid sat down, picked up a cup of tea, and gave a curt nod.

"What sort of creature is it, anyway?" Harry asked curiously.

"They're called Whisperers. Darn smart creatures," Hagrid replied.

Ron and Harry cautiously picked up a cake, which, as they were surprised to find out, tasted much, much more like food. Harry wondered what kind of creature could actually help make food. No wonder Hagrid liked Blossom.

"Well then," said Hagrid, taking a sip of tea, "I expect you'll want to see Blossom, then, right?"

And so they headed out towards the pumpkin patch, where it was supposed to be kept. Harry and Ron gaped at him.

There, trotting around the pumpkins, was a horse. A horse that was golden yellow, shimmering in the sunlight. And it had wings, huge wings that looked like fluffy white clouds.

"Woah," said Harry and Ron together under their breath.

Hagrid chuckled from the looks on their faces.

At once, Blossom trotted up to Hagrid, and Hagrid knelt down beside it. It looked like Blossom was trying to whisper something into Hagrid's ear. Hagrid replied "Harry and Ron" then stood back up. "Can that thing _talk?" _asked Harry in amazement.

"Of course it can _talk, _why do you think their kind are called 'Whisperers'?"

"What did it say?"

"Wanted ter know who you two were, so I told it."

"Why does it whisper? Why not just talk at normal speeking voice? I want to know what it's saying…?" Ron said.

"Because this creature is very difficult to find and any evil person could identify one if he heard its voice. Its voice is magical and possesses many different powers. The creatures aren't dumb, so they decided to conceal their voice as best as they could. It was to protect themselves. "

Hagrid leaned in closer to Harry and Ron so that they were head level. "If any evil got his hands on this creature terrible things would happen. Evil can force it to use its voice for bad doings. That's why this breed of creatures used to be called 'Melody'. But the Ministry officially changed it to 'Whisperers.'" At that, Blossom walked near Harry. It looked like it wanted to tell Harry something. Harry bent his knees slightly so that Blossom was at his head level.

"Please don't tell anyone about me," she said in a whisper. Her voice was high and low at the same time and Harry found it strangely musical. It sounded like it was echoing over and over. It was the most beautiful thing Harry had ever heard. Harry, upon hearing it's voice, knew he could never, ever tell anyone about this creature if it didn't want him to.

Walking back to the castle Harry noticed something strange. The same three black cloaked figures he had seen at the ball were in a huddle, obviously discussing something very important. They did not seem to notice Harry and Ron, however. Were they Death Eaters? Harry's attention was drawn away from Ron saying something quietly.

"Can you hear all that noise?" He askedanxiously.

Indeed, there was a very loud racket coming from inside the castle. Harry and Ron both sped up there pace. When they entered the Great Hall they noticed Professor McGonagall lowering her magical megaphone as if she had just made an announcement. Harry's heart sank. What was the announcement about? He hated to think.

"Professor, what's going on?" Ron asked in a hurried voice. Professor McGonagall looked very somber.

"You didn't hear?"

They both shook their heads, worried.

"I'm sorry to say, boys, that there have been two more disappearances."

Harry found his voice, looked down at his shoes, not able to make eye contact with Professor McGonagall, and said, "Who are missing?"

Professor McGonagall sighed before replying.

"Ginny Weasley and Cho Chang."

* * *


	13. I Think I Need A Kleenex

**CHAPTER THIRTEEN**

I Think I Need a Kleenex

* * *

Ron's face turned the color of sour milk. He stuttered, "G- Ginny?"

"I'm afraid so, Mr. Weasley. However, we shall notify you and the rest of your family immediately if she is found. This is a confusing and worrying time for all of us, as we have loved ones lost," McGonagall said sadly.

Right then something clicked in Harry's mind. _We have loved ones lost, _he repeated in his head. That didn't sound right to him. _Ron and I are the ones who have loved ones lost, _he thought silently. _We miss every one of the people who went missing… _As Harry sat down into a small chair a few feet away to finish thinking this through, he couldn't help noticing that Ron was on the verge of tears.

Ron took a seat next to Harry, and put his face in his hands. "Memories," he muttered to Harry, lowering his hands only to stare down at his worn jeans. "Memories. This is like last time. I don't think I can bear going through it again. Not knowing what almost happened…Poor Gin…and Mione…_They don't deserve this, dammit_!"

Harry too looked down at his knees. He remembered the attacks from the second year. The one night they were positive Ginny was dead. Feeling hopeless without Hermione there to help them solve the remainder of the mystery. Hermione, petrified from the basilisk, lying in the hospital wing, unaware of anything going on around her. Unaware of Ron. Unaware of him.

Harry leaned towards Ron, and said in a very shaky voice, "We'll find her. Just like last time, we'll find her. I'm sure everything will be fine."

"You can't say that, Harry. How can you be sure?"

Harry stood up. "I have to go do something," Harry said suddenly, trying to inject confidence into his still shaky voice. "Something that I should have done a long time ago." And with that, Harry walked down the hall, swung the doors open, and was out of sight.

* * *

Krum had disappeared as well, the only difference was, he left a note, saying that he went back to Bulgaria, and that he missed Hermione terribly, and to please notify him if they found her. 'If' they found her. Not 'When'. 'If.' This disturbed Harry.

Malfoy was in a wreck over Ginny, too.

Harry can't believe all the things that had happened in just one day. He and Ron needed to go pack for Christmas vacation - they were leaving the following day! But Harry didn't even know if Mr. And Mrs. Weasley had been informed that their daughter was missing yet.

After a few minutes of walking, Harry was standing in front of the surly looking gargoyle guarding Dumbledore's office. Harry finally managed to guess the right password (Canary Creams). The gargoyle sprang aside. Harry came to the familiar oak doors that stood before the headmaster's office, which opened before he could reach for the handle.

"Ah, Mr. Potter," Dumbledore greeted, beckoning him inside. "What a nice surprise. What can I do for you?"

"I have some information for you, Professor," Harry said quickly, stepping into the room. "And it concerns the recent disappearances."

Dumbeldore looked at Harry through his half-moon spectacles. "Well, by all means," he said, sitting down. "Please tell me all you know."

Dumbledore was looking at Harry very seriously, who took a deep breath to calm himself, and started to talk.

"Ron said that he couldn't find Lavender Brown to ask her to the ball. It was confirmed later on that Lavender was missing, so naturally the rest of the ball got called of. Well, in between these times, at the start of the ball, I noticed three figures with black cloaks on. No one else seemed to notice them. And I saw the same figures before Ginny Weasley and Cho Chang went missing. And, but this may be just mere coincidence, all these people are very important to Ron and I. …"

The humble Professor merely sat there, and his brow furrowed. He seemed to be in very deep thought. "There is a weird pattern here, then, isn't there?" he said calmly, shifting his weight in the chair to get in a more comfortable position. "Is that all you wanted to tell me?" he asked Harry. Harry shook his head. Dumbeldore sighed. "Very well. You have been a great help. I shall notify the rest of the staff to keep an eye out for these people in cloaks. They may in fact have something to do with this and should be questioned. "

He leaned closer to Harry and lowered his voice as he spoke. "Please promise me you'll stay out of mischief and trouble," he said. Harry nodded. "You may try and solve this mystery, however only under the condition that you will not be concocting any more polyjuice potion in a condemned girls' bathroom which is haunted by a ghost," he said, with a slight note of humor in his voice. "I do not want this distracting you from your schoolwork. Please put a cheering charm on Mr. Weasley when you get a chance, though. I assume this is a hard time for him especially. "

Harry then walked over to the door, and when he had his hand on the handle Dumbeldore said one more thing.

"When this is over, and the people are found, I do hope you and Miss Granger will get together. It should make Mr. Weasley's job quite a bit easier."

Harry only blushed, grinned, and walked out of the office. Dumbeldore smiled to himself. "Childhood sweethearts," he whispered softly. "I can see them together already."

Harry looked for Ron in the Gryffindor common room, as Harry figured he would have wandered up there. Ron was in fact there, and he had a very blank expression on his face. He was the only one there apart from a few people playing chess on the other side of the room. Harry looked at Ron, who was apparently hypnotized by the sight of small logs being burned to a crisp in a fireplace nearby.

"You okay?" Harry asked cautiously, sitting on the arm of a chair nearby. No reply. "Ron?" Harry repeated.

"Ginny, Hermione, Cho, Lavender. Who'll be next? Neville? Possibly… his faithful toad as well? And what about Parvati? Or even a teacher? The school will slowly break apart and there'll be no one left! I can't stand to watch this happen… Especially if it's happening to the people we love most," Ron said sadly.

Harry looked into the fire as well and understood exactly how Ron felt. He remembered what Dumbeldore had said a few minutes before, to stay out of mischief and trouble. And Harry, looking back on it, guiltily thought that that was a promise he wouldn't be able to keep.

* * *


	14. La La La

I KNOW MY STORY COMPLETELY AND UTTERLY SUCKS, BUT I AM TRYING TO REVISE IT! IF YOU HAVE ANY IDEAS, PLEASE EMAIL ME, 


End file.
